


The Eldritch Truth of the Yazawas

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Eldritch, Horror, i think i'm too sleepy to write in a coherent tone so it just kinda ends up as like, or at least it was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico discovers an unholy truth about the nature of her mother.





	The Eldritch Truth of the Yazawas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear this was originally supposed to be funny, I originally wanted to write this as a comedy thing, I hoenstly don't know what happened. Maybe it's just the fact that it's fuckin 2:37am right now.

“Alright Nico-chan, mommy has to go to work now.”

“Aww, already? Can’t you stay for a bit longer?”

Of course, the response NIco gets from her mom is just a knowing smile, and that’s enough to prompt her to get up out of her mom’s lap.

Yeah, it’s kind of unbecoming for a young adult like Nico to be sitting in her mom’s lap and cuddling her while sucking her thumb. In fact it’s actually incredibly embarrassing and weird for Nico to be doing that, but also she just really misses her mom. Her mom is like, away all the time after all, and now she has to be away again.

As soon as her mother gets up as well, Nico gives her a biiig hug, and asks her, “Will you be home before bedtime tonight at least”

“I’ll try, Nico-chan.” Her mother responds, giving her a reassuring smile as she goes to put on her coat and shoes. “Be sure to take good care of your little siblings while I’m gone, okay?”

“You know I always do, mom.” Nico says, bringing her mom the big heavy briefcase she always goes to work carrying. She still has no idea what her mom carries in that briefcase, and she can’t understand how it can be so heavy. “Have a good day at work, mom.”

“Ittekimasu ~”

“Itterasshai.”

The door closes, and her mom’s gone to work once again. Whoopee.

With not much else to do, Nico just flops down on the couch and turns on the TV, as her little siblings gather around her, excited to see if she’s going to put on anime, and then disappointed to find out she’s just watching the news.

“Oneechaaaan, I wanna watch anime.” Cocoa loudly announces her disinterest in whatever is playing on the TV right now, crossing her arms and pouting.

“Not right now, Cocoa.” Nico mumbles, her eyes fixated upon this woman from NERV being interviewed, but her ears distracted with her little siblings growing discontent with the lack of anime on TV. 

Not getting her way, Cocoa snatches up the TV remote and quickly clicks it to another channel. It’s pretty obvious she was trying to get to the anime channel, but instead hit the wrong number, and instead now the Yazawa sisters (and brother) are watching yet another news channel.

“Cocoa!” Nico glares at her little sister and snatches the remote control back from her, this time tucking it away safely as she crosses her arms, “Don’t do that!”

“Blehh!” Her little sister just sticks her tongue out at her before returning to her arm-crossing and pouting. She has no interest in whatever’s on the screen, news channels are just boring stuff anyways! Besides, Cocoa doesn’t know anything about the Super High School Level Swordswoman or whatever.

“Hey, it’s okay Cocoa-chan, here, we can watch it on my phone.” Cocoro says, comforting her little sister and pulling out her phone. Once she and Cocoa has gotten comfortable sitting together, she pulls up Sailor Moon and starts playing.

While this is a good enough solution for Nico, she’s still kind of bothered by the fact that now she can’t hear much coming from the TV, not with anime playing from Cocoro’s phone. Clenching her fist and getting real annoyed, she starts at her sisters, “Ugh, can you guys not do that he-”

“Mom.” Cotaro suddenly says, cutting of Nico and getting his sisters’ attention. He points up at the lady in the TV with the silver hair and red eyes, and repeats again, drooling as usual, “Mom.”

“What? Cotaro, don’t be silly, that’s not mom. That’s the Super High School Level Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama.” Nico laughs and shakes her head, as Cocoro starts turning the volume on her phone down. But then, she stops, now that she’s able to hear the TV more clearly. “...Wait…”

Training her attention upon the TV screen, her eyes staring at this high schooler with the sword, Nico starts noticing all these little things that seem uncanny, and yet absolutely plausible at the same time. No, there’s no way… and yet, that face, those eyes… that voice…

“No, no there’s no way.” Nico shakes her head and sighs, sitting back onto the couch and switching the channel back to what she was watching before. “Don’t be silly Cotaro, mom’s not on TV.”

“Ehh? But mom…” Cotaro says once again, pointing at the TV still.

“Cotaro, you’re not even looking at the TV.” Nico sighs, as she tries to not let herself get distracted again, since she is actually kind of interested in watching this interview with this major at NERV. Whose eyes, whose voice…

“...Wait…”

Nico furrows her brows, starting to get a weird creeping feeling, an uncomfortable feeling of dread, kind of like a fever, where she feels both hot and cold at the same time, as she start to notice things… she’s not exactly sure she wants to. It’s like starting on the trail to uncovering some eldritch mystery, it’s a path Nico knows she shouldn’t go down, and at the same time, simply can’t leave alone. After all, she’s here now, it means she’s always meant to be here, she’s always meant to uncover the truth…

“Cocoro, can you turn up your phone?”

“Huh? But oneesan, you were just asking us to-”

“Oh uhh, no sorry, forget that.” Nico shakes her head, quickly trying to make better sense of her own words before saying them again. Ugh, she feels so discombobulated and confused right now, but there’s something she needs to find out. “It’s fine, you can turn the volume up. I don’t think I want to watch this for much longer anyways.”

“Um, okay, if you say so oneesan.”

Once the Sailor Moon episode playing from Cocoro’s phone becomes audible once again, Nico starts listening in on it, focusing her entire attention upon it, even while keeping her eyes glued to the TV so her sisters wouldn’t get suspicious. After all, she can’t possibly let them find out what eldritch secrets she is starting to unearth, it just wouldn’t be fair to them.

That’s right, it’s that biorhythm once again. What? That’s a term? What biorhythm? Don’t be silly, that’s just called a voice. Or, it should be. It should be just a voice, and yet, something in Usagi’s voice bothers Nico, something that also bothered her in Peko’s and Misato’s… 

She quickly goes through the channels again, fumbling with the remote as she desperately tries to find that one channel she’s looking for. There’s just… there’s just one more thing she has to confirm. She can’t let this trail go cold while she still has that strange cocktail of voices in her head, and yet in her moment of deliriousness and confusion, she keeps fumbling and getting the wrong channel. No, no, not that one, that one channel she frequents, she should know well how to get to, and yet… no, at this rate the trail’s going to go cold, unless…

Ah! That’s the channel!

“Oh! Franchouchou!” Cocoa exclaims as soon as she sees the idol group performing on TV, jumping up and completely forgetting she was just watching anime with her sister. Almost immediately, she starts dancing along with the idols on the screen, crying out, “I love Franchouchou!”

It’s hard for Nico to confirm this, since the one idol she’s focusing her attention on never actually sings. That’s right, even in the commercials she took part in, she never had a speaking role, she just grunted and growled and made weird noises. And yet, there’s something about her weird raspy voice that calls out to Nico, something that keeps tugging at her mind.

That’s right, Tae Yamada’s biorhythm matches.

Peko Pekoyama, Misato Katsuragi, Usagi Tsukino, Tae Yamada…

No, it absolutely can’t be, and yet…

...and yet there’s no way it can’t be…

“aaaaaaAAAAAH!!!”

“...Oneesan? Is something wrong?” Cocoro looks at Nico with a concerned look, putting her phone away.

“No, no I’m… no it’s…aahh... aAAAAHHH!!!!”

Nico simply can’t handle the truth, and runs away, screaming, locking herself in her room.

\---

It’s extremely late at night by the time Nico’s mother returns home from work, so late that the apartment’s completely pitch black by then, save for the moonlight shining in through the window. It’s only because of this moonlight that, as she slips off her heels and hangs up her coat, that she’s able to notice her oldest daughter leaning against the wall across from her, waiting for her. 

“Oh! Nico-chan, you scared me.” Her mom laughs nervously, before giving Nico a soft smile and saying softly, lest she wakes up the other kids, “What are you doing up so late, Nico-chan?”

“Mom…” Nico begins, her voice low and ominous, a tone that her mother has never heard from her before, one that can only indicate an uncovering of a certain truth. “You… Hope’s Peak… NERV… Sailor Moon… Franchouchou…”

As she hears her daughter says these names slowly, one after another, Nico’s mother’s expression changes, in a way her daughter can’t read, not when it’s this dark.

“Mom, what… what in the world are you?”

“...Hmhm.” Her mother comes closer, so Nico can at least see her face better. The devious smile on her face, the moonlight reflecting in her red eyes, the sinister chuckle in her voice as she whispers, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Nico-chan.”

Her daughter visibly tenses up upon hearing such a foreboding response, her breathing becoming quick and shallow, her skin covered in goosebumps as cold sweat rolls down the back of her neck. 

Backing up, Nico’s mother says softly, in her usual motherly tone once again, “You should get some sleep, it’s getting pretty late. Good girls shouldn’t stay up this late… nor should they tell secrets.”

With a smile and a wink, her mother heads off to her bedroom, leaving Nico alone in the dead of night, wishing she had never pursued this line of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait I forgot to explain the joke. Or, it was supposed to be a joke at least. It's about how Nico's mom is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi, voice of Usagi, Peko, Misato, and Tae.


End file.
